


[VanossxH2ODelirious]火车隧道

by Fanta_Pearce



Category: H2ODelirious - Fandom, H2OVanoss - Fandom, Vanlirious, Vanoss, Vanoss/H2ODelirious - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Violent Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanta_Pearce/pseuds/Fanta_Pearce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H2ODelirious决定对Vanoss做一些事，而结局十分美好。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VanossxH2ODelirious]火车隧道

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇Fandom交给H2OVanoss啦哈哈，这是一个存了很久的脑洞，今天终于写完了。希望观众老爷进食愉快，OOC什么的问题请指教 :3 以后有机会（懒癌好转）改进／再写别的短篇！  
> 注意：主要人物死亡，暴力性爱以及PWP，然后嘛  
> That's all. Have fun <3

［怎么回事？］  
Vanoss从昏迷中醒来。第一个感觉到的是脑后酒瓶子的碎玻璃渣，黏在割破的头皮四周。然后是绝缘胶带几乎贴死气孔的窒息感。然后剧烈的疼痛让他尖叫出声：双手被反绑在身后，手铐咬啮着腕部的皮肉，几乎深到腕骨；赤裸的后背被铁丝穿过，拧结在身后的水管上；大腿被强制分开，钢管贯穿膝部，刺进垫在身下的霉烂的尸体里；屁股浸着冰凉的污水，牛仔裤湿了大半。  
再然后是恐惧。  
他在那个废弃黑暗的火车隧道。  
隧道的尽头传来窸窣声响，疲弱、沙哑而陌生的呻吟。忽而归于寂静，只余下衣料不怀好意的摩挲声，紧接着压抑模糊的笑声随着脚步逼近——竟然是Delirious。不，还能是谁呢？Vanoss熟悉他标志性的笑声，那是从本性里抽离出的，一种令人悚然的大笑。但他从来没有听到过Delirious的呻吟。这是怎么回事？  
他屏住了呼吸。  
“没有人知道你在这儿。”脚步声在Vanoss面前停下，Delirious的嗓音异常地平稳。  
Vanoss感到牛仔裤的拉链被牙齿咬着拉开。  
Vanoss感到刀刃划开平角裤，勾出渗血的浅伤口。  
Vanoss感到呼吸扫过下体的每一寸皮肤。  
Vanoss感到喉咙干涩。  
“嘘——”   
Vanoss感到Delirious正在用舌头将唾液一点点涂抹在胯部，深黑色的牛仔裤濡湿成更深的黑色，如果你在黑暗中也看得见的话。  
Vanoss忍不住扭动起来，恐慌地想要挣逃。后背和双腿立刻传来一阵带着威吓的刺痛，破除了他反抗的勇气。  
该死的那太疼了。  
钻心剜骨的疼痛暂时接管了Vanoss的身体反应，他的肌肉变得松软，后背重新靠上盖着冬日凛冽的石墙，四肢乖顺地屈服于Delirious语气中透出的威胁，犹如一具玩偶。  
他的神志也因突如其来的冲击脱离出正常状态，现在是在酒后的幻觉里吗？他在哪个疯狂的精神映射里？他到底是谁？他怎么会在这里？  
这太像是梦境。  
“这就对了。安静，不要动。”Delirious满意地抚了抚身下人不再抽动的大腿，紧跟着发出一阵充满凌虐欲的大笑。他开始用灵巧的舌尖挑逗Vanoss软垂的性器，绕着顶端舔弄直到Vanoss的下体开始充血。纤细的手指揉捏着阴囊。吸吮亲吻时，鼻息扫过每一寸敏感得要命的地方。Delirious如同一个娴熟的妓女，他甚至懂得在求欢时发出香艳的呻吟。  
Vanoss在温暖的包围中找回了一部分现实感，但他现在必须努力控制着不要因为性刺激而抽动。  
昨晚是平安夜，Vanoss照例和朋友们而非家人一起，Wildcat、Nogla、Lui还有Delirious，几个人一起在他的公寓度过美好的时光，Wildcat甚至叫来了应召女郎，Vanoss还记得其中一个是多么地漂亮性感。但Delirious不胜酒力，早早便去了客房休息。后来有玻璃瓶破裂的声音，后来……？他不记得了。  
Delirious的嘴唇离开了硬胀的性器。他弓起匍匐在两腿间的身体，手脚并用爬到Vanoss的上方，故意刮动了两根固定下肢的铁管，好让Vanoss的意志在剧痛中变得软弱。Delirious最终调整好了姿势骑跨在Vanoss的身上，摸索着将肉棒慢慢送进自己体内。他的肉穴很松软，他早先作了扩张。  
［我的天……］  
Vanoss感觉到前所未有的紧致、柔软和热烈。  
Vanoss不排斥同性恋，甚至还有点喜欢Delirious。他从没有想过要和Delirious做爱，但是这个主意说不定不错，Delirious很懂性——而且Delirious不会拒绝任何事，他是个彻头彻尾的疯子。Vanoss觉得他大概会说：“哈哈，那么我们就躺下吧。” 而就目前的情况来看，Delirious早就想和他做了。他这么迟钝，一直到自己被暴力地禁锢起来，阴茎以别扭的角度被强行埋入男子的身体，才回想起昨晚派对上Delirious疯狂嫉妒的神色。Vanoss在肌肉撕裂和失血中不免遗憾，无力地呼出一口热气。  
看起来那个疯子想要的不止是有意思和可以试试。  
早些时候，不，Vanoss根本不记得有多久了，那天他和朋友们发现了一条被封起的火车隧道，然后他在里面导演了一出烂俗恐怖电影的情节，那很有趣，但直至今日，Vanoss才发现Delirious有多么享受。Delirious的本性如他的狂笑一样张扬，只是Vanoss和他的朋友们，远远低估了Delirious对这些日常游戏的投入程度，对Delirious来说，这是梦境重演，是终于能够手刃肉体，并占有Vanoss——Delirious是不是说过，他要穿着谁的尸体手淫？  
［不，天啊。］  
如果你在黑暗中也看得见，Delirious的眼睛显出从未有过漂亮的深蓝，更加冷酷也更加亢奋。他现在很激动，因为如愿以偿。他给自己打了一剂催情药，肠液和润滑油顺利地让肉棒刺穿菊口伸入肠道。Vanoss的性器现在滚烫坚硬，而且任他摆布，听任他来决定这根漂亮的玩具如何在自己的屁股里戳弄，他只消找到最好的姿势，稍微扭动就能感受到直冲大脑的快感。他两手扶住Vanoss坚实的肩膀，腿夹着髋部，身后的小嘴慢慢吞吐粗长的阳具，一开始只是轻轻抽插，等到出入畅通后便毫无保留地在急促的尖叫中大幅度地摆动，Delirious把屁股高抬起然后放下，插入到底，每一次都伴随着满足地闷哼。异常紧实的触感同时也让Vanoss在快感的愚弄下神智不清，低声呻吟配合着胸膛剧烈起伏，他尽可能地绷起腰部肌肉迎击Delirious放荡的操弄，却无法避免撕裂伤口。令人惊叹的是，他在剧痛中感受到强于平常性爱的刺激——Delirious真的很懂性。两人的身体浸泡在黑暗中，没有亲吻和抚摸，只是合着呼吸的节奏撞击，绷紧的腰身互相贴近又分开，一具是因情欲而滚烫的瘦削身躯，另一具是壮实却在折磨下冰凉如铁的肉体。男性荷尔蒙的气味让空气更加污浊，撩拨性欲的污浊感，淫靡撞在隧道的水泥壁上四散开去。  
Delirious觉得这是一场没有预谋但很完美的性爱，他精疲力尽地抓着Vanoss汗淋淋的肩膀，上下动作着，亢奋地大口吸气。  
“现在我是……你的，Vanoss。”  
“啊…操，所以你是我的……”  
Delirious侧着身体向前凑过去，把脸颊贴近Vanoss的。在Delirious摘除了曲棍球面具后，Vanoss触碰到的只有沾着浓浓血腥味的、出奇柔软的鬓发。但Delirious没有停止前倾，他的尖牙最终落到Vanoss的喉结上，撕下了大块皮肤。血腥味混杂在腐臭里变得十分微弱，然而Vanoss仍可以感觉到Delirious在铁锈味里颤抖起来，享用了最后一下贯穿身体的狠狠顶弄，一声尖细的呜咽脱口而出，接着将粘稠的液体射在了他光裸的胸膛上。Delirious抽搐着缴了械，高潮下的肠道紧紧含住了Vanoss尚未满足的根部。  
“Vanoss，操，你把我干射了……杂种。”  
不，该死的，Vanoss想要更多。他还没有尽兴，仰起头吐出索取的喘息。  
Delirious没有回应，他疯笑着将额头抵在Vanoss的胸口，温热的汗滴在小腹，滑向两人结合的部位。  
“呵……还有，也没有人知道我在这儿。”  
“圣诞快乐，Vanoss。”  
Delirious忽然抬起头，露出恶劣的微笑，攥紧血浆还未凝固的刀柄，朝自己的喉管准确无比地捅了进去——如果你在黑暗中，也看得见的话。  
一刀毙命。干脆利落。漂亮极了。  
Vanoss感到包围着下体的穴口的肌肉随着心脏一起抽紧，精液在那一瞬间射入Delirious的体内。  
他们的血在黑夜中无声地流淌。


End file.
